choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Save the Date
Save the Date is the first and only book of the ''Save the Date'' series. Summary Make wedding dreams come true as the ultimate wedding planner! Just don't forget to choose your plus one... Chapters Chapter 1: Maid of Honor Some people say the most important day of one's life should be a wedding. And for me, that was true. It just wasn't my own. Chapter 2: From This Day Forward Okay, so I landed the wedding planner gig... What exactly are the chances of this blowing up in my face? Chapter 3: Second Chances It's my first wedding for complete strangers... and my first bride meltdown. Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake Pretty sure I just blew my one chance at this wedding planner thing... Chapter 5: One in a Million I've got one shot to save my job, and I'm NOT going to let my crazy ex ruin it for me. Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse Sometimes, hard work pays off... Chapter 7: Deed I Do Wedding conventions are like toy stores for wedding planners... Chapter 8: Down the Aisle It's time for my runway debut! Lindsay, I'm not sure whether I love you or hate you right now. Chapter 9: Wild About You Nora's brother isn't returning my calls. But I've got more important things to worry about. Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor Ed always had a habit of showing up at the worst possible time... Chapter 11: Cold Feet Love is dead. And so is my career. Chapter 12: As You Are Hold on tight, everyone! We've got a relationship to save! Chapter 13: Anything for You In one week, I'll have finished up with Nora and Monica's wedding. If I can survive that long... Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Yup, it's the big day! Chapter 15: Love and Marriage Nora and Monica are finally ready to tie the knot. And I'm ready to make a commitment of my own... Gameplay Features Wall of Happily Ever Afters Throughout the book, you will have opportunities to add photos to the wall by helping clients and building your reputation as wedding planner. Collect all seven photos to unlock an exclusive scene at the end of the book! Gallery Sneak Peeks SD Ch3 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek SDSneakPeekCh5.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek SDSneakPeekCh7.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek SDSneakPeekCh9.png|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek SDSneakPeekCh12.png|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek SDSneakPeekCh15.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information WeddingPlanningBookCoverIG.png|As seen in active ads Save the Date Ad IG.jpg Save The Date.png SD Choices Insider.jpg|Choices Insiders August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (August Edition) - Release Schedule Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule Save the Date Premiere Date.jpg|Cover reveal and premiere date SD Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary STD Sneak Peek 1.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 SDSneakPeek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 SD Sneak Peek 3.PNG|Sneak Peek #3 SDSneakPeek4.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 Miscellaneous Save the Date Official.png|Official Promo Save_the_Date_Fireworks_at_Opening_Wedding_Gazibo_Ch_1.jpg|Opening Wedding - Fireworks at Gazebo Save_the_Date_Cake_Ch._7.png|Cake as seen in Chapter 7 Save_the_Date_Wedding_Band_Chapter_7.png|Wedding Band as seen in Chapter 7 Save_the_Date_Picture_Book_Chapter_8.png|Picture Book as seen in Chapter 8 Promotional Videos Choices - Save the Date, Teaser 1 Choices - Save the Date, Teaser 2 Spoilers * On July 5, 2019, PB teased in one of their blogposts that, in addition to Mother of the Year and the The Royal Masquerade, one of the upcoming books they have in store for Choices players is going to be about planning a few weddings.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On August 2, 2019, PB revealed the name of the previously untitled wedding planner book and confirmed it will be coming out later in 2019.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 ** On the same day, Wendy, one of the writers, tweeted that she was excited to finally be able to announce her involvement.https://twitter.com/WendybirdTweets/status/1157371608220295170 *** Jennifer B. Hepler replied to Wendy's tweet that she had also worked on this book before she left Pixelberry and called it "totally adorable".https://twitter.com/JBHepler/status/1157376320801841154?s=20 ** On the same day, Pixelberry released a blog that teased 'rockers, zookeepers, and Ren Faire-goers' in this book. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/2/saving-the-date * On September 6, 2019, via Choices Insiders, it was announced the book was to be released sometime in September.https://mailchi.mp/ebf9fc946d4a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-277833?e=365d4b19a6 * On September 9, 2019, in a blog post about The Royal Masquerade, PB also told players to look out for sneak peeks "very, very soon."https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/9/the-royal-masquerade * On September 10, 2019, PB confirmed this book is gender-locked.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1171510548996878336?s=20 * On September 13, 2019, PB released a teaser video.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1172619108518486016 * On September 20, 2019, they released a video and confirmed the release date being Sunday September 29th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1175160557915107328 ** The summary for Chapter One was later released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1175206415264206848 * On September 23, 2019, PB released the first teaser for the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176267974501494785 * On September 24, 2019, PB released a second Sneak Peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176636792897818625 * On September 25, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek featuring Simon the childhood friend.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176982185103900674 * On September 26, 2019, a sneak peek featuring Nora and Monica was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1177333874516320256 * On October 5, 2019, a sneak peak for Chapter 3 featuring Allegra was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1180550751040487429 * On October 19, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 5.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1185624198980358145 * On November 2, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 7.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1190720393889353728 * On November 16, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1195789905609318401 * On December 7, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 12.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1203404000835637252 * On December 28, 2019, PB released a final sneak peek before the finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1211014111603167237 * On December 30, 2019, PB confirmed that this book is a standalone.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1211760445553397760 Trivia * This is the first book with the MC using first-person pronouns for narration. * This is the first book made that will subtract romance points gained. * The way the end shows dialogue from the following chapter as preview is similar to the LoveHacks series * This is one of several stories to use strong language, as the MC says uncensored to Ed "Instead, I've dedicated literal thousands of hours of my short life to dealing with your bullsh*t!" * Chapter 5 contains a reference to the LoveHacks series as you can choose to let Lucas play Dopey Cat. It is then mentioned that this book takes place two years after LoveHacks, Book 2. Your Character has been stuck at level 350 for months but Lucas easily finishes it with a perfect score within five seconds. * The book, Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck, is referenced in Chapter 6. * Chapter 9 takes place around the 4th of July. References and mentions in this chapter include the game Zoo Tycoon, the book (or film adaptation) The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and the character William T. Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Chapter 11 shares the same title as HSS: Class Act, Book 3, Chapter 5, "Cold Feet". * Chapter 14 contains a reference to The Incredibles when your character compares Lindsay to Edna Mode, a fashion designer employed by various Superheroes. * Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Save the Date Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Save the Date Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Female Lead Category:Standalone Books